Bitter Sweet Symphony
by kalid1983
Summary: Quand un secret inavouable est révélé et que tout part à la dérive. Pauvre Sam ! Petit OS d'Halloween. Décor planté au début de la saison 5.


"Bobby, tout est de ma faute ! Je te demande pardon ! Lilith n'a pas détruit le dernier sceau. Elle était le dernier sceau. Et en la tuant, j'ai libéré Lucifer."

"Tu as fait quoi ?"

Sam eut la décence de baisser la tête.

"Vous m'aviez tous les deux prévenu à propos de Ruby et du sang de démon, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre. Tout ça, c'est ma faute !"

Bobby se leva et se dirigea vers Sam.

"On t'avait prévenu, tu aurais dû nous écouter ! Tu es inconscient, égoïste et arrogant !"

"Excuse-moi !"

"Que je t'excuse ? Que je t'excuse d'avoir déclenché le Jugement dernier ? C'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on excuse ! Alors, si par le plus grand des miracles on arrive à arrêter Lucifer, je veux que tu oublies mon numéro ! Tu m'as bien compris ?"

Les mots de Bobby lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Certes, le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chasseur lui saute dans les bras, mais peut-être à un peu plus de compréhension, de compassion… De qui se moquait-il ? Il avait libéré Lucifer. Malgré toutes leurs mises en garde, il avait fait confiance à une démone. Contre toutes ses attentes, elle l'avait trahi. Au début même de leur collaboration. Lui, le chasseur, s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Alors oui, les mots de Bobby étaient durs, mais ils étaient mérités. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il pourrait le supporter.

"J'ai vu qu'il y avait une vieille église pas loin. Je vais voir si je peux mettre la main sur des ouvrages religieux."

"Ouais, fais donc ça."

C'est donc le cœur lourd et les yeux baissés qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Un coup de vent le fit frissonner et il remonta machinalement le col de sa veste avant de poursuivre sa route.

Les recherches n'avaient été qu'un prétexte pour s'échapper de cette atmosphère oppressante, pesante. Il se sentait perdu. Il avait perdu tous ses repères. Celui qu'il considérait comme son second père l'avait lui aussi fichu à la porte. Dean était là mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Irascible. Obsédé par la chasse. Indifférent à tout ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il aurait tout donné pour que son frère le défende. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? La réponse restait inlassablement la même. Il avait libéré Lucifer. Qui pouvait pardonner une chose pareille ? C'était tout simplement impardonnable.

Un craquement le fit se retourner. Rien. Personne. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'il était surveillé. Soudain, un bras vint s'enrouler autour de son cou, écrasant peu à peu sa trachée. Il tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte mortelle ; en vain. L'autre était bien plus fort. Le coup de grâce ? Il le reçut quand son adversaire lui susurra à l'oreille.

"Du calme, mon grand ! Je vois que t'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à qui que ce soit. Pas même à moi."

L'air commençait dangereusement à se raréfier et sa vision à s'obscurcir. Sam parvint malgré tout à articuler un 'Dean... Pourquoi ?' avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla brutalement sous une douche froide. Etrange, il n'avait pas souvenir que le temps avait viré à l'orage. Les sourcils froncés, il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Autant par réflexe que par instinct, il voulut se réchauffer en se frictionnant les bras. Impossible. Il était pieds et poings liés, ligoté sur une chaise. Totalement gelé au point d'en claquer des dents, il balaya la pièce des yeux et reconnu de suite le lieu où il était retenu. Pour y avoir déjà fait plusieurs séjours, la panic room de Bobby lui était toujours apparue accueillante à défaut d'être cosy. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était sur le point de changer.

Il se rappelait l'attaque. Dean. Ses mots qui l'avaient glacé. Quelle créature avait bien pu prendre possession de son frère ? Un démon ? Autre chose ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur la question. Dean venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Son visage était déformé par la colère et… était-ce du dégoût ?

"Dean…?"

"La ferme ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre geindre !"

"Je…"

Un coup de poing eut tôt fait de mettre fin à la conversation.

"Ta gueule !" (en lui assenant coup sur coup) "J'en peux plus, tu comprends ?! Dean par ci… Dean par là… Putain, j'aurais préféré que tu ne naisses jamais ! Au moins, ma mère serait toujours en vie. Mon père ne serait jamais devenu obsédé par son désir de vengeance. Il n'aurait jamais fait de moi son soldat. On serait encore une famille. Au lieu de ça, à cause de toi, j'ai perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve coincé avec toi."

 _Ecoute-moi bien espèce de suceur de sang. Papa m'a dit que je devrais te sauver ou te tuer. Alors je tiens à te prévenir : j'en ai marre d'essayer de te sauver. Tu es un monstre, Sam, une saloperie de vampire. Je ne te reconnais plus._

Peut-être était-ce juste Dean après tout.

Une main lui saisit la mâchoire et le força à regarder son frère droit dans les yeux.

"Que dirais-tu de goûter toi aussi à la douleur ?" (un sourire sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres)

"Mmmhhh…" (affolé)

"C'était pas une question." (en reprenant son sérieux)

Et de là, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, n'épargnant aucune zone du corps du jeune chasseur.

Sam sentait le sang couler sur son visage et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il n'était pas à son avantage, mais il voulait tout de même savoir. Il pensait avoir le droit de savoir…

"Pourquoi ?" (le souffle coupé)

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de son frère. Sa détermination à vouloir le faire taire surtout. Sans mot dire, il lui enserra le cou et augmenta peu à peu la pression. Sam tenta bien de se débattre mais, ligoté et privé d'oxygène, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Sa vue se brouilla et il perdit conscience.

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais une chose était sûre : ce fut la douleur qui le réveilla. Une brûlure. Une déchirure. Tout à la fois. La douleur était lancinante… rayonnante… pénétrante… En un mot, insoutenable.

"Efficace, n'est-ce pas ? Dire qu'il suffit d'une si petite chose…"

Dean approcha la flamme du chalumeau de ce que Sam identifia comme un tisonnier jusqu'à le rendre incandescent. Puis, d'un geste lent et calculé, il l'approcha de son épaule et lui transperça la peau. Sam luttait pour ne pas hurler tant la douleur lui était devenue insupportable. Il serrait les poings et des dents, refusant de donner satisfaction à son frère. C'était peine perdue. Il jubilait déjà.

"C'est douloureux peut-être…" (tout sourire)

Sam tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration, entre douleur et panique.

"Dean… Arrête ! S.. S'il te plaît, arrête !"

"Pas avant que tu ne meures. Pas avant que je ne me sois amusé."

Et d'un geste vif, il remua le tisonnier dans la plaie. Littéralement. Et cette fois, Sam ne put retenir un hurlement.

"J'aime quand ils hurlent. Quelle douce et délicate mélodie ! Alastair m'a tout appris. Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre ses enseignements à profit. Sur toi, bien sûr."

"Je n'abandonnerai jamais. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Je…"

"Mais j'y compte bien… J'y compte bien, mon p'tit Sammy."

"C'est Sam !"

"Mais dis-moi, Sammy, jusqu'à quel point es-tu prêt à te battre ?" (sourire prédateur)

Dean retira d'un coup sec le tisonnier, arrachant des lambeaux de chair dans sa course. L'odeur de chair brûlée caressa les narines de Sam et lui retourna d'autant plus le cœur qu'il en connaissait l'origine.

"Oh, elle est belle la terreur ! Tu veux la vérité ? Tu es faible. Je pourrais tout aussi bien te tuer sur le champ."

Dean le saisit par ses cheveux et fit basculer sa tête vers l'arrière, tout en plaçant un couteau sous sa gorge. Sam déglutit et dans un élan de bravoure lui demanda.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Avoue-le, tu es trop attaché à moi."

Un éclat de rire vint l'interrompre.

"Tu te donnes bien trop d'importance, mon petit Sammy ! Si pour l'instant je t'épargne, c'est que je veux te voir craquer, je veux voir se briser la dernière once d'espoir. Je veux t'entendre me supplier. Et tu vas me supplier, Sammy, tu vas me supplier de t'achever."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'auras donc jamais que ce mot à la bouche ! T'as jamais appris à te la fermer ?"

"J'ai appris des meilleurs." (sur un ton de défiance)

"Vas-y, fais le malin. Mais toi et moi on connaît la vérité. T'es à deux doigts de pisser dans ton froc. Mais comme je suis bon prince, je vais t'épargner cette humiliation."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un coude s'abattit sur sa tempe et le mit KO.

Sam se réveilla perdu et confus. A première vue, il était toujours dans la panic room, mais il avait troqué la chaise pour le lit. Il ignorait encore si c'était une bonne nouvelle. Connaissant son frère, sans doute pas.

Du mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Dean se tenait assis là, à jouer avec la pointe de son couteau.

"Alors ça y est ? Monsieur est réveillé ? Bien, on va pouvoir commencer."

Et sans crier gare, Dean s'installa à califourchon sur son frère, en prenant bien soin de lui faire face.

"Alors, comme ça, on aime bien se prendre un shot de sang de démon, Sammy ?"

"Dean…? Que…? Quoi…?"

Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Son estomac se nouait. La panique gagnait du terrain seconde par seconde.

"Dean, qu'est-ce tu fais ?"

Le principal intéressé releva la tête et Sam ne put retenir un mouvement de recul : des yeux d'obsidienne le fixaient avec intensité.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" (petit sourire en coin)

"Tu es possédé…" (soupir de soulagement)

"Même pas. C'est du 100% Dean. Il n'y a pas de démon au numéro demandé. Juste moi. Je me suis juste sacrifié pour toi et… je me suis fait baiser. Encore une fois. Tout ça par ta faute. Et qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné ? J'ai perdu toutes les personnes que j'aimais : maman, papa, Jo, Ellen… La liste est longue. Tiens, même Jess…"

"Jess n'est pas morte à cause de moi !"

"C'est bien, essaie de t'en convaincre."

"C'était le démon. Azazel."

"Tu pourras toujours lui demander son avis sur la question. En Enfer. Allez, montre-moi à quel point tu aimes mon sang de démon ! Allez Sammy, ouvre la bouche, c'est l'heure de trinquer !" (en lui maintenant la mâchoire)

Avec une fascination presque morbide, Sam regarda le sang s'écouler là où le couteau avait mordu la chair tendre du poignet de son frère. Il était le témoin impuissant de la descente de ces gouttes écarlates… de sa propre descente aux enfers.

"NON ! DEAN ! Non, j't'en supplie !"

"Je te l'avais bien dit."

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean se tenait derrière la porte de la panic room, l'ange à ses côtés, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait du mal à garder contenance. Son cœur était déchiré entre l'amour pour son frère et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.

"DEAN ! NON !"

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment lui là-dedans."

"DEAN !" (Cri déchirant)

"Oui je sais."

"Il doit l'évacuer de son système. Ensuite, il ira mieux…"

"Je… Il faut que je prenne l'air."

"Dean !"

Mais Dean était parti. Seul Castiel gardait les portes de cette âme torturée.


End file.
